Name Calling
by Panda-chan31
Summary: Kaiba learns what happens when you call people names... BakuraxKaiba YAOI


Disclaimer: I do not own YU-Gi-Oh, Bakura, or Seto Kaiba. These are the products of Kazuki Takahashi. If I was that brilliant, I wouldn't be living at home with my mom.

WARNING: The following fanfic contains graphic scenes of a sexual nature. If you are under 18 or do not like yaoi, then you should leave immediately.

**Name Calling**

Kaiba Seto sat at his desk, typing away on his laptop. Kaiba Corp. was almost ready to launch its newest product, but a few bugs still existed that needed to be worked out. Of course, Kaiba would not rest until he was done. He'd already wasted enough time with those annoying brats, who he ran into when he was picking Mokuba up from school.

Continuing to type, he heard his office door and footsteps approaching his desk. Without looking up, Kaiba addressed his secretary. "I told you to hold all visitors and phone calls tonight. I have far too much work to do to be bothered with annoying meetings and requests."

"Your secretary's gone home for the night, Seto-_chan_."

Kaiba's head snapped up from his computer screen to find Babura standing in front of his desk. A sly grin was plastered on his face, and his red eyes held a strange glint to them.

"What are you doing here? And how you have the audacity to call me –chan is beyond me." Kaiba said, his lip curling into a sneer.

"A certain little brat told me that when I'm not around, you enjoy calling me 'Baku bunny'." Bakura said, leaning over the desk and catching Kaiba's eyes in his gaze. "So I thought I'd come over and show you what a bunny does when you anger him." He reached out and swept his arm across Kaiba's desk, scattering papers and sending the laptop crashing to the floor.

Kaiba stared at his laptop, rage coursing through him. Not only was it a top-of-the-line laptop, and therefore very expensive, but the sheer amount of data held on it made the machine priceless. Opening his mouth to say something, he felt himself being lifted out of his chair by the collar of his coat, which was then roughly ripped off him. Kaiba soon found himself bent over his desk, face slammed against the top and his wrists held together behind his back by Bakura. He tried to get up, but Bakura was stronger and held one of Kaiba's legs in a vice grip between his thighs, making it impossible for the CEO to move.

Kaiba mentally cursed himself as he struggled against the former King of Thieves. He really should spend more time in the gym, not in front of his computer. Since he couldn't use strength, Kaiba tried to scare the red eyed man away. "I'd think twice about whatever it is you're planning. Security makes periodic checks of the building and they'll be here in a heartbeat once they see you assaulting their boss on camera." He said, gesturing as best he could with his head to the camera pointed directly at Kaiba's desk.

Bakura leaned forward to put his mouth next to Kaiba's ear, and Kaiba stiffened when he felt Bakura's raging hard on press against his ass. "Trust me, no one's coming. A small bribe guaranteed that no guards will be coming onto this floor tonight, and that footage is looped to show you sitting in here all alone, typing away as usual." Bakura said, grinding himself against Kaiba before he laughed. "You're beginning to become afraid, aren't you? I can smell it Seto-chan. Bakura then bit down on Kaiba's ear, hard.

Kaiba let out a pained yelp and began thrashing as much as he could, trying to get away from Bakura. But the more he struggled, the tighter Bakura held on and the more he laughed. Kaiba knew he'd have bruises around his wrists later, but right now all he cared about was getting away. Bakura reached up with a free hand and yanked down Kaiba's turtleneck enough to expose flesh and bit down on Kaiba's neck, piercing the skin and causing the CEO to bleed.

"You bastard!" Kaiba screeched, beginning his struggle anew.

Bakura laughed aloud as he moved his hand from the turtleneck down to the fastenings of Kaiba's pants. "You're not getting away Seto-chan. Not until I've gotten what I want." Kaiba's thrashing intensified as he felt his pants and underwear fall to pool around his ankles. He heard another zipper being pulled down before he froze.

"What the hell do you think you're-" Kaiba was cut off as white hot pain erupted up his spine while Bakura violently forced himself into Kaiba. As Bakura pulled out and slammed back in, Kaiba screamed as tears formed in his eyes.

"What's the matter Seto-chan? I though you'd enjoy this!" Bakura said, laughing and continuing to pound into Kaiba. He released Kaiba's wrists and gripped onto the brunette's hips, using them to keep Kaiba in place as he continued to brutally rape the man. Tears began streaming down Kaiba's face at the pain and shame building inside him. He was actually growing hard from the entire experience.

Bakura leaned forward to grasp Kaiba's erection, and when he did he found Kaiba's prostate. Kaiba's body was thrown into a tidal pool of confusion, hating the painful attack but relishing in the feeling produced when Bakura hit that sweet spot. As Bakura began roughly pumping Kaiba's swollen organ, Kaiba began pleading. "P-Please… Stop! Kami please stop..." Kaiba sobbed, his mind screaming for it to stop but his body loving every minute of it, including the pain.

Bakura stopped his rough stroking of Kaiba's erection long enough to palm the tip, smearing some of the pre-cum that had formed there. "You're getting close Seto-chan. Shall I increase the pleasure?" Bakura questioned, increasing the speed of his thrusting and the pace at which he was pumping Kaiba's organ.

Kaiba gritted his teeth as he felt a familiar heat pooling in his stomach. He screamed and his tears sped down in face furiously as his release came and he spilt himself all over his desk. Bakura's maniacal laughter cut through his sobbing as he felt Bakura reach his peak and empty himself into him. Bakura collapsed onto Kaiba's back for a moment, calming his breathing.

After Bakura had caught his breath, he pulled out of Kaiba and zipped up his pants. "Stop crying Seto-chan. Maybe next time you'll think twice before calling people names." Bakura then walked over to the door and opened it before turning to Kaiba. "I'm glad we had this talk, Seto-chan." He said, an evil smirk upon his face. He then turned and walked out of the office.

Kaiba's quivering legs finally gave out as he crumbled into a heap on the floor. He curled himself into a ball and began crying even harder, feeling defiled to his very core.

**A/N**: So here's my BakuraxKaiba story. A lot more brutal then any of my other fics, but I really like it for some odd reason o.O

Again, this was a request from my friend Baku. When I let her read it after I got done writing it at her house, she started laughing at the end and saying "That's right Seto, you cry like a little bitch!"

Ironically, we're both Kaiba fans. I do feel a little bad making him cry and get raped, but… Oh well.

Reviews are greatly appreciated! Until next time, this is Panda-chan out!


End file.
